Encounter of Evil
by The YCL
Summary: This is my first fanfic. CCS will come later as the story goes on. Please Review


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all related   
things are properties of CLAMP, et.al.  
  
  
Encounter of Evil Chapter 1 - The Weekends?  
  
It was a cold, breezy Friday morning (Yes, the end of the week) as Ken walked into a small school. He soon meet one of his friends, no one could of told Ken that the day is going to be different.  
  
"Hey Gabe what's up." Ken said as they walk to school.   
Gabe replied, "Nothing much."  
  
Walking up the stairs they began talking about the disastrous girls. Riiiiinnnngg, the bell went, time to head to advisory.   
  
On the way Ken encountered all his peers who are crazy as hell. The class sat down as the teacher came in.  
  
"Okay class todays Friday the weekends are near, have a good weekend." Mr. Ura said as he left.  
  
Ken got up and look out the door the teacher left. The class was in a mess, people running around the room throwing things. Ken just sat there, anything hit him he will be forced to throw something back. The bell rang again, time for first period.  
  
First Period was computer, computer was the Ken's best subject.  
  
"Hello, children I see that it is Friday and the weekends is near." Mrs. Rhymer said as she too left.  
  
Ken was confused. Just then he dodged a book thrown by one of the students.  
  
"Hey what are you doing throwing a book" Ken said as he pulled a chair out and kicked it over to the student, hitting him.  
  
All the computers was set up for the internet. Ken was egger to see what was on the net. He went to one of the PC's and checked his email. Two e-mails.  
  
Hello Ken,  
This is your admire. I'm here right now. Come to the first floor. You are the only one for me.  
  
Your Crush.  
  
"What is this a joke, since all the teachers are gone. Stupid people." Ken said kicking a chair.  
  
Hopefully the second letter will be better.  
  
Dear Ken,  
This mail may seem weird but it will all make sense when this letter is finished. Sooner or later you will have to learn the magic of your lineage.  
  
"The magic of my lineage....Oh magic of my ancestors, my ancestors knew magic? Huh what the hell is this, a joke again." Ken thought.  
  
This is no joke. I come with a warning that a evil will come from far beyond your reality. Only people ancestry who possessed a form of magic whether it be Light or Darkness will sense it, not knowing what it is. You have powers kept dormant inside you.  
  
"Not a joke... evil will come... a vortex, this is all confusing. Me have dormant powers, others have powers too but of Light or Darkness." Ken thought with a crazed look in his eye.   
  
  
To help you along your way I tell you this, your friend Gabe will be the only ally you have no one else can be trusted.  
~ Ken Lim Your Ancestor!  
  
Riiiiinnnngg, class was over and it was time for lunch. The time was 12:00, the bell rang very late. Since no one was in the school but 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th graders everyone went to lunch. Ken still trying to see if the last email was a joke bumped into Gabe.  
  
"Whats wrong Ken?" Gabe asked.  
"I'm not sure." Ken replied as he left for the cafeteria.  
  
Ken then sits down in the cafeteria alone away from the food fight that was happening. His other friend came up to him.   
  
"Hey, Ken I found this package on a table before the fight." Thomas said handing over the box.  
"Do you know who it's from?" Ken said looking at the package.  
"Nope, got to go." Thomas replied running back to the fight.  
  
Ken look and it had his name on it. He opened the package and saw that they were Chinese Charms and a small stick with an inscription on it. Ken put the stick and the charms in his pocket. Ken pulled out a paper it read:  
  
This is once again Ken Lim. On your soon to be journey you will need help so I have sent you charms of Water, Wind, Fire, Shield, and Lightning. The stick has your name engraved into it and will be your weapon. Call upon it and it will enlarge. This is all, learn all that you can and be careful.  
~Ken Lim  
  
Ken then crumpled the empty box up and threw it into the crowd of food fighters.   
  
"Yes, It hit someone." Ken said laughing.  
  
Still watching the food fighters a gentle breeze brushed by Ken's face. The food was now being thrown over here now. It was a piece of cake on the floor. Ken manages to dodge a couple more of food being thrown. Ken then stepped onto a piece of cake and slid.  
  
"Aaaahhhh" Ken screamed as he slid toward the door.  
  
Ken hit the door, it opened with a bright flash of light blinding him and knocking him unconscious. When Ken regained consciousness he looked at his surroundings. 'What we don't have a school yard!' Ken's mind screamed. Still on the ground, someone came up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Said the Stranger. 


End file.
